Lunatic
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Taehyung yang menikah dan punya seorang anak dan Jungkook yang tetap menjadi pujaan hatinya. Ini tentang kegilaan. /TaeKook/VKook #SADENDINGFORLYFE2K16


Warning: ini kayaknya angst, alur kecepetan, pendek, ngaco

.

.

.

 _Insecure again, dangerous again_

 _So bad, why us?_

.

Jungkook terdiam untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dia membeku dan menangis tanpa suara. Tangisnya terlihat begitu memilukan. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Dia bersandar pada tembok kamarnya dengan peluh dan air mata di wajahnya.

Dia baru saja mendengar beritanya.

Dia baru saja dapat undangannya.

Dia bahkan masih menggenggam undangannya.

 _Kim Taehyung dan Jung Yuna. 18 Desember 2015._

Jungkook menatap undangan di tangannya sekali lagi. Dia sekarang terisak. Dadanya bergerak naik turun dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Pandangannya mengabur karena air matanya tidak mau berhenti.

"Taehyung bodoh," Jungkook berkata lirih.

"Taehyung sialan," kata Jungkook lagi.

"Taehyung _hyung_ pembohong," Dengan itu dia menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas lututnya. Dia terisak lagi.

Janji palsu.

Pembohong.

Penipu ulung.

Jungkook sudah sejauh ini. Mereka sudah sejauh ini. Kenapa Taehung mengkhianatinya?

.

 _Enduring more, holding out._

 _So hard, we can't._

.

Jungkook ingat dia masih kelas satu SMA waktu dia pertama kali bertemu Taehyung. Taehyung adalah seorang senior. Dia tampan, kaya, dan pintar. Taehyung memiliki segalanya.

Taehyung populer. Dia dikenal hampir seluruh anak, ah tidak, ya, dia dikenal seluruh murid di sini. Jungkook kadang suka memerhartikan Taehyung dari kejauhan saat Taehyung sedang makan di kantin atau saat Taehyung sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya, atau saat Taehyung berjalan keluar mobilnya. Atau…. Kapan pun Jungkook punya kesempatan untuk melihat Taehyung. Jungkook mengangumi Taehyung.

Jungkook dulu hanya seorang anak kecil ingusan yang bahkan belum pernah menyukai siapa pun. Tapi semua berubah sejak dia bertemu Taehyung. Taehyung menolongnya.

"Ah," Jungkook ingat dia tersandung sebuah batu saat dia sedang membawa seember penuh air untuk memberishkan lantai. Airnya tumpah dan sebagian membasahi tubuhnya. Membasahi ham[ir seluruh seragamnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tiba-tiba sbeuah tangan terulur padanya. Dia melihat Taehyung berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Ak-aku tidak apa-apa, _sunbae_." Jungkook dengan malu-malu menyambut tangan Taehyung dan berdiri.

"Kau yakin? Bajumu basah." Taehyung mengernyit tidak senang.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menatap bajunya. Bagaimana cara dia pulang? Dia tidak mungkin naik bus dengan seragam basah begini.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, _sunbae_." Jungkook berkata. Dia membungkukkan badannya sebentar.

Kemudian dia bergegas mengambil ember yang dia bawa dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi pria untuk mengambil air lagi. Temannya di kelas pasti sedang menunggunya.

Hari Jumat memang selalu jadi hari sialnya. Ada tiga jam pelajaran matematika yang Jungkook tidak suka di hari Jumat. Jungkook juga harus ikut piket kelas setiap hari Jumat. Jungkook juga ada les bahasa Inggris hari Jumat. Jungkook tidak suka hari Jumat.

Lalu, perlahan, Jungkook menyukai hari Jumat. Hari dimana dia bertemu Taehyung. Hari dimana dia bertemu separuh jiwanya.

.

 _Even if you already knew, we couldn't stop._

 _No way, no way, no way, falling._

.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini?" Jungkook hampir tersedak saat tiba-tiba Taehyung menyapanya di satu hari di musim panas yang terik. Jungkook ingat. Dua hari yang lalu Taehyung menolongnya. Ah…

"Y-ya, _sunbae_. Maaf. Ak-aku akan pindah." Jungkook buru-buru mengangkat piringnya. Semuanya tahu, Taehyung bisa memiliki apa pun yang dia mau di sekolah ini. Dia berkuasa. Ayahnya adalah penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini.

Dan, Jungkook tidak mau cari masalah dengan Kim Taehyung.

"Maksudku," Taehyung berkata tegas. Dia menggantung kata-katanya dan menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Y-ya, _sunbae_?" Jungkook tersenyum canggung.

"Maksudku, apa aku boleh duduk di sini dan makan denganmu?" Taehyung menyeringai. Jungkook memerah.

"Bo-boleh." Jungkook berkata pelan setelah meletakan piringnya kembali. Dia duduk lagi dengan ragu-ragu.

"Jungkookie, kau manis sekali." Kata Taehyung lagi. Dia menopang dagunya dengan tangannya dan mengamati wajah Jungkook yang merona lekat-lekat. Dia tersenyum senang.

"Eh…" Jungkook menunduk lagi, dia malu.

.

 _As time passes by we only mess it up even more._

 _No way, no way, it's collapsing again._

.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba Taehyung selalu duduk dengannya saat makan siang di kantin. Kemudian tiba-tiba Taehyung memberinya tumpangan untuk pulang. Awalnya itu hanya sebuah tumpangan biasa, akhirnya Taehyung menjemputnya sebelum sekolah dan mengantarnya sepulang sekolah.

Kemudian ciuman pertama mereka. Ah, Jungkook ingat waktu itu hari Jumat. Sejak bertemu Taehyung dia suka hari Jumat. Hari Jumat saat mereka memutuskan untuk beli es krim.

"Mau beli es krim setelah ini?" Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook sambil tersenyum riang.

"Boleh. Kali ini aku yang bayar!" Jungkook berkata penuh semangat. Taehyung selalu membelikan banyak hal untuknya. Jadi, Jungkook ingin sesekali juga membelikan sesuatu untuk Taehyung.

"Baiklah, kau menang kali ini." Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

Mereka pergi ke sebuah kedai es krim di Hongdae. Jungkook suka sekali mengamati berbagai pertunjukan di Hongdae. Jadi, mereka ke sana.

"Aku mau yang rasa stroberi." Jungkook berteriak dengan riang.

"Aku ambil yang vanilla." Taehyung mengangkat bahunya asal.

Setelah itu mereka duduk di bangku yang disediakan dan makan es krim mereka. Jungkook tersenyum senang saat dia memakan es krimnya. Lalu semuanya dimulai dengan Jungkook yang meninggalkan sebuah noda es krim di sudut bibirnya.

"Jungkook, diam sebentar." Taehyung berkata pelan. Jungkook hanya terdiam dan terbelak saat tiba-tiba Taehyung menjilat sudut bibirnya.

"Hyu- _hyung_?" Jungkook bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia memanggil Taehyung.

Kemudian Taehyung tertawa riang. Dia membelai rambut Jungkook penuh sayang dan berbisik, "Manis."

.

 _A house made of cards, and us inside,_

 _Even if you say you see the end, even if you say, it'll collapse soon._

.

Jungkook ingat Taehyung memintanya untuk jadi pacarnya waktu Taehyung akan ikut ujian akhir. Dia meminnta Jungkook menemaninya belajar. Yang mereka lakukan bukan belajar. Taehyung sibuk mengooda Jungkook dan Jungkook sibuk cemberut.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, gigimu terlihat seperti gigi kelinci." Taehyung tertawa keras. Apa _sih_ yang lucu? Tidak ada kan?

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook merengek keras.

"Tapi aku suka." Taehyung kemudian berbisik.

"Eh?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dia menunduk dan membisu. Rasanya malu sekali.

"Sial. Jungkook, kau harus jadi pacarku. Aku suka sekali padamu." Taehyung berkata setelah berdecih keras dan setelah itu dia mencium Jungkook. Jungkook suak ciuman itu. Dia akan mengingatnya seumur hidupnya.

.

 _A house made of cards, and stupidly, us._

 _Even if you say it's a useless dream, just stay a little more like this._

.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Taehyung sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Dia masuk ke Kyunghee untuk jurusan bisnis. Mereka tiba-tiba jarang bertemu. Mereka hanya bertemu saat Taehyung ada waktu dan Taehyung hanya akan punya waktu tiap hari Minggu.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook dipenuhi dengan pikiran buruk.

 _Bagaimana jika Taehyung tidak suka dia lagi?_

 _Bagaimana jika Taehyung punya orang lain yang dia suka?_

 _Bagaimana jika Taehyung se-selingkuh?!_

"Walapun jarang bertemu, kita tetap saling mencintai kan?" Itu sangat menjijikan. Jungkook menyesal bertanya begitu.

"Tentu saja. Kookie sayang." Taehyung tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya. Tiba-tiba semua kecemasannya hilang. Ya, tentu saja Taehyung akan terus mencintainya.

.

 _Like there's no tomorrow, like there's no next time._

 _Everything that you've done in front of my eyes._

 _It's a complete darkness._

.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Taehyung datang dengan seorang gadis di satu hari Minggu lain. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Rambutnya panjang sebahu. Tubuhnya langsing. Wajahnya bersih dan kulitnya pucat. Dia terlihat seperti boneka.

Gadis itu menempel pada Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak suka itu.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kenalkan dia Yuna." Taehyung tersenyum pada Jungkook. Jungkook rasanya ingin lari dan menangis. Jungkook juga ingin menarik rambut gadis itu dan menampar pipir Taehyung. Tapi, dia hanya diam dan membalas uluran tangan gadis itu.

"Aku tunangannya Taehyung. Kau temannya ya?" Gadis itu tersenyum senang.

Apa?

Apa kata dia?

Kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya bisu?

Kenapa tiba-tiba Jungkook tidak bisa lihat dan dengar apa-apa?

Kenapa tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing?

"Jungkook- _ssi_ , kau tidak apa-apa? Taehyung _oppa_ , dia kenapa?" Gadis itu mengguncang bahu Jungkook.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ak-aku harus pulang. Hahaha. Selamat tinggal." Tiba-tiba Jungkook berlari. Dia berlari sangat kecang. Dia menagis tepat setelah dia membalikan tubuhnya dari Taehyung dan gadis itu.

Ini semua tidak mungkin terjadi.

.

 _Say it like you mean it._

 _In the end, we can't make it._

.

Taehyung datang ke rumah Jungkook malam-malam sekali. Dia mabuk. Rambutnya berantakan. Pakaiannya berantakan. Taehyung menangis.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak apa-pa?" Jungkook dengan cepat menopang tubuh Taehyung yang hampir terjatuh. Dia membawa Taehyung ke ruang tengah rumahnya dan memberingkan tubuh Taehyung di sebuah sofa besar.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook berkata lirih. "Jangan seperti ini." Lanjut Jungkook lagi. Dia membelai kepala Taehyung penuh sayang. _Hyung_ -nya tersayang. _Hyung_ -nya tercinta.

.

 _Even so, I keep hoping._

 _Even at the end, if you're with me, I'm okay._

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Taehyung banging dengan kepala pening. Dia menatap sekelilingnya untuk mencari Jungkook tapi dia tidak menemukan siapa pun.

"Jungkook," Taehyung memanggil. Dia berjalan ke arah dapur dan mencari sumber wangi sedap bacon itu.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung memanggil lagi saat dia melihat Jungkook sibuk menata meja.

"Hai _hyung_! Selamat pagi, ak-aku sudah buat sarapan. Silahkan duduk." Katanya riang.

"Hm," Tahyung duduk di depan Jungkook.

"Aku buat bubur, eh, untuk _hang_ _over_ , ta-tapi kalau _hyung_ lebih suka nasi...si-silahkan." Jungkook terbata-bata.

"Jungkook, pelan-pelan." Taehyung tersenyum.

"Eh, maaf." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung tersenyum lagi dia menarik Jungkook lebih dekat dengannya dan menciumnya mesra.

Setelah itu Taehyung menjanjikan Jungkook banyak hal. Dia berkata bahwa dia dijodohkan dengan gadis itu dan dia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada gadis itu. Dia berjanji pada Jungkook bahwa dia hanya akan mencintai Jungkook selamanya dan Jungkook percaya itu.

Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Selama Taehyung hanya mencintainya, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

.

 _Slow down the time._

 _Please stay just for a little more._

 _Please baby, calm down._

 _Just a little more._

.

"Aku harus pulang." Taehyung menatap Jungkook sedih. Dia menarik Jungkook ke sebuah pelukan hangat dan mencium Jungkook perlahan-lahan. Jungkook cemberut tapi dia mengangguk. Taehyung baru saja mendapat sebuah pesan dari istrinya. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di rumah.

"Eung, pulanglah. Kabari aku ya." Jungkook berkata setelah Taehyung menghilang dari balik pintu rumahnya.

Jungkook kemudian berjalan ek kamarnya dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum pahit. Yang mereka lakukan adalah salah. Mereka harus berhenti.

.

A house made of cards, and us inside.

Even if you say you see the end, even if you say it'll collapse soon.

.

Jungkook menangis sedih. Dia memengangi hatinya yang terasa begitu nyeri. Dia menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam suara tangisnya tapi semuanya sia-sia. Suara tangisnya terdengar keras sampai Taehyung berteriak keras.

"Ini bukan mauku." Taehyung berkata sambil mengusap bahu Jungkook. Dia mengelus pipi Jungkook yang penuh air mata.

"Pergi. Jangan sentuh aku. Pergi." Jungkook semakin menunduk. Dia semakin membenamkan kepalanya di lututnya yang ditekuk. Taehyung menghela napas.

"Jungkook, lihat aku." Taehyung berusaha menarik tangan Jungkook.

"Pergi!" Jungkook baru saja menjerit keras. Kemudian, dia menangis. Dia membiarkan Taehyung memeluknya dan membelai kepalanya.

"Aku bersumpah, ini bukan mauku." Taehyung berkata lagi.

Jungkook tidak menjawab dia hanya terdiam dan menangis. Ada saat dimana dia begitu yakin untuk meninggalkan Taehyung, yaitu saat ini, saat dia tahu istri Taehyung hamil.

.

 _A house made of cards, and stupidly, us._

 _Even if you say it's a useless dream, just stay a little more like this._

.

Jungkook tersenyum pada Mina yang menangis keras. Jungkook sedikit berlari kecil utnuk mengendong bayi itu dan menimang-nimangnya. "Aigoo, appa akan segera pulang, Mina-ya," Jungkook tersenyum saat bayi itu terdiam lagi.

Kemudian dia meletakan bayi itu pada sebuah box bayi berwarna merah muda yang berada di sudut ruangan dan tersenyum. Dia kembali menatap layar laptopnya dan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Aku pulang, di luar hujan deras. Ini soondae, bubur dan es krim." Taehyung masuk dengan kemeja basah beberapa menit kemudian. Dia membawa dua kantung plastik berisi berbagai macam makanan di tangannya.

"Es krim," Jungkook berkata senang. Dia berlari ke arah Taehyung dan menarik es krim yang ada di tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Mina tertidur?"

"Hm," Jungkook mengangguk sambil memakan es krimnya.

"Kami akan pulang jam delapan nanti," Taehyung berkata pelan. Dia menatap Jungkook yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya cuek. Kemudian Taehyung mendekat. Dia memeluk Jungkook dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jungkook.

"Kau mengabaikanku?" tanya Taehyung sedih.

"Aku sedang ada tugas, _hyung_." Jungkook cemberut. Dia mengecup pipi Taehyung sekilas dan kembali menatap laptopnya.

"Oh tugas sialan. Ah-bagaimana kalau kita bertiga jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang minggu depan?" Taehyung masih memeluk Jungkook.

"Boleh tapi, Yuna _noona_?" Jungkook cemberut.

"Dia akan ke luar negri minggu depan." Taehyung mengelus lembut pinggang Jungkook.

"Minggu depan kalian bisa tinggal di sini?!" Jungkook menjerit. Dia buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya untuk meredam jeritannya. Dia tidak mau Mina bangun.

"Haha, tentu saja." Taehyung tersenyum senang. Dia menarik tangan Jungkook dari depan bibirnya dan mencium Jungkook.

"Oh senangnya!" Jungkook berteriak kecil. Dia kembali mencium Taehyung sambil tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa. Ini salah, tapi asalkan Taehyung dengannya dan mencintainya, dia baik-baik saja. Mereka baik-baik saja.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Sebab tidak semua cerita harus berakhir bahagia, #SadEndingForLyfe2K16


End file.
